


Gravy

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent Issues, Implied Murder, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, implied mafia/criminal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He orders his chef to make the best and biggest meal he can, orders the servants to bring him an omega in heat, and then he eats his sorrows away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as rape, dub-con or entirely concensual. _I'm_ not even sure which it is, so **please** keep that in mind if you choose to read this.
> 
> Views expressed in this fic are not nescessarily those of the author, kindly keep that in mind.
> 
> As always, criticism is most welcome. You think I need more tags? Let me know

Sometimes Michael really hates his job. When it gets too much he orders his chef to make the best and biggest meal he can, orders the servants to bring him an omega in heat, and then he eats his sorrows away.   
Today it’s the fact that he has to deal with upstarts like Krushnov – the guy hadn’t taken the hint that he wasn’t welcome, and Michael had to put a bullet through that idiot’s head himself because his men are incompetent – so he kills the waiting time with a nice, long shower making sure every trace of blood is gone from his hair and skin before drying off and redressing. He’s sitting himself in his favorite chair just as the door opens, a servant darting to the bathroom to take his discarded clothes, another pushing a trolley covered in a white sheet. Once the servants are gone Michael pulls off the sheet, enjoying the feast laid out in front of him.

  


The steak is cooked to perfection, moist, tender and bloody just the way he likes it. The vegetables compliments the meat perfectly, still a little bite to them, and he can’t help the moan that escapes him on the first bite. Satisfied that the chef has outdone himself, Michael puts the plate back on the table and leans back in the chair to take in the sight in front of him.   
He has to compliment the woman who guards the omegas, seeing as this is one of the finest specimens he’s ever had sent to his table. Judged by the smell the omega is at the peak of his heat, and the first drops of milky white slick leaving the omega’s body confirms it. The omega is pale – they’re not allowed out often – but his skin is flawless and almost hairless. The way the omega rests on the trolley, crouched above the food, legs spread the width of the trolley, gives Michael a perfect view of the omega’s cock, balls and the first prize: his hole. The skin is pink and swollen from the slick that’s been leaking from him at least two days now, and Michael can’t stop looking, tracing as slick well to the rim pauses before infinitely slowly crawling over, rolling down the perineum over the swell of the balls, splitting up for some to coat the omega’s inner thighs and some his cock all the way to the weeping head, mixing with the omega’s precum and dripping onto his plate, covering the food as gravy.   
However long Michael sits there watching the omega’s hole blooming in the desperate need to be filled, the omega’s muffled pleas for anything it’s at least long enough to cover the entire plate in a thin film of slick, before Michael once again grabs the cutlery cutting off another piece of steak. This time he drags it up and down the omega’s cock a few times, lets it rest for a fraction of an eternity in the slit before enjoying the combination of steak, slick and precome. By the time the steak’s gone he’s forgotten how bad his day was, and has begun enjoying his evening.   
Having soaked up most of the excess slick Michael thoughtfully lets the next bite rest against the omega’s rim, and when the omega opens up he dips it inside, enjoying the relieved noises the omega’s making before pulling his food back out. Had the omega been wet when he was first brought to Michael’s room now he’s sopping with it, his hole almost refusing to let go of what Michael deems fit to let in. When he’s done eating he rings the bell, ordering the servant to clean up the mess and go to bed in a much better mood than when he came home.

  
  
\---  
  


Doing business with the Italians is annoying to no end. They insist on serving pasta, pasta and more pasta, dry and bland and the slick they use as gravy is stale and cold, probably stored in some freezer for months before they could be bothered to lather it over their precious spaghetti. To say that Michael would rather shoot them all than be polite to them is an understatement, but he grits his teeth, smiles and compliments their disgusting food, and when he’s finally free of their clutches he places the usual order with his chef, but for the first time ever he has specific wishes regarding the omega.   
This is why when he opens the door to his bedroom his met with the cloying smell of omega in heat, the same young, pale boy as before kneeling at the end of his bed. He strips but seeing as he didn’t shoot anybody this time, he simply forces his cock inside the omega’s warm, moist mouth hands gripping the boy’s hair and then he starts thrusting, forcing his length down the omega’s throat not caring one bit whether he has a gag reflex or not, the simple rhythm of in and out the head of his cock scraping against the roof of the omega’s mouth against his throat, bruising his lips until they are blood red and swollen, and then finally the tightening of his balls, the tingle down his spine as he stiffens and starts shooting his load down the omega’s throat before pulling out and painting the omega’s face in white. As he dresses in his evening attire he can hear the omega coughing, trying to get his breathing back to normal, but as he turns he’s pleased to see that the boy has neither moved nor tried to dry off his face.   
He motions for the omega to follow him to his living room where the servants has set up his food, and without having to be told the omega immediately positions himself on the table, making sure Michael has access to every drop that falls from the omega’s hole.   
The meal is much like the first time, Michael using his food to soak up the omega’s slick, and when he’s done he pushes the plate aside and plunges a finger inside the omega. He can feel how the omega stiffens at the sudden intrusion even as the hole tries to swallow him and because he’s a benevolent man he goes straight to three fingers, reveling in the high pitched whimpers coming from the omega. As he scissors his fingers while thrusting them in and out of the tight hot channel the omega starts meeting him taking him even deeper until he wails as Michael hits his prostate. It takes a few tries but then every inwards thrust is a stab right at that bundle of nerves, making the omega’s body clamp down around him, pained sounds being ripped from the omega’s throat in a wordless plea for release even as a massive amount of slick is making its way out of the omega’s hole around Michael’s fingers, half his hand swallowed by the greedy body beneath him.   
And it smells so good and tasted so good that he leans forward licking it all up like a dog on a hot summer’s day might try to empty its water bowl, and it’s so good even with the distracting, wordless begging the omega’s doing. Michael would wish the boy could bend enough to take his cock into that sinful mouth of his in this position, but decides that’s for another time so he withdraws his hand, forces the omega to his feet before almost throwing him against the wall and slides home in one long, violent motion. The omega screams and Michael has no time to wait, buried as he is inside this inhuman warmth, so he pulls out and slams back in, amazed by the easiness of the motion, the way his balls feels against the hairless skin of the omega’s back thighs, hands firmly locked on the omega’s hips using his grip to pull the boy back onto his cock with every forward motion. When the resistance starts building it takes Michael a while to figure out that it’s his knot swelling, not the omega trying to keep him out, and he brings them back to the floor the omega on his hands and knees, and then he really has to put force behind his thrust as his knot swells faster than expected, then it’s inside expanded to the size of his fist, locking them together, which makes the omega cry out in pained relief, the omega’s body locking every muscle as he comes contracting around Michael’s engorged flesh that spills its own seed in answer.   
With hanging head, arms and legs trembling the omega is the picture of exhaustion so Michael rings the bell and prepares for when his knot deflates. As soon as possible he replaces his cock with a plug to keep his seed inside the pliant body beneath him and then he orders the omega be taken back to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recommened people trying to stick a fork inside their own or anybody else's anus. At best that seems unpleassant at worst rather dangerous.


End file.
